Safe in my Heart
by AdeleParker
Summary: Ils regardèrent la scène avec tous, au fond d'eux, le même sentiment qu'une page venait brutalement d'être tournée. OS/Huddy


_Un nouveau OS, Huddy évidemment, qui m'a été inspiré par une nouvelle séance de Titanic. Ce film me fait toujours autant pleurer... (L) ^^ Je me suis permise de vous proposer des musiques de fond, que vous trouverez sans difficulté sur deezer.  
_

_Les reviews sont comme toujours très appréciées. ;)

* * *

_

_**Safe in my heart**_

_[ Fisher - You ]  
_

Elle avait perdu toute notion de temps. Seul existait son corps contre le sien, la chaleur de son bras enroulé au sien, sa respiration qui venait chatouiller son cou. Elle laissa sa tête reposer contre son épaule. Sa main ensanglantée vint couvrir la sienne, entourant fermement sa cuisse douloureuse. Son murmure saccadé s'insuffla directement dans son oreille, lui provoquant un frisson.

« Vous êtes une survivante Cuddy. »

« Attendez qu'on soit sorti de là pour dire ça. »

Elle le sentit remplir ses poumons d'oxygène. L'inspiration laborieuse souleva tout son torse. Elle fit de même et exhala un long souffle. Chaque syllabe leur coûtant un effort immense, le silence reprit le dessus un moment.

« Si vous abandonnez… je viendrais vous hanter… dans l'au-delà. »

« Ne jouez pas aux adieux… Vous n'allez pas mourir. »

« Vous ne le savez pas. »

Elle fut secouée par un sanglot et se colla plus encore à lui. Il laissa tomber sa tête contre la sienne, reposant sa joue sur le sommet du crâne de la jeune femme.

« N'abandonnez pas Cuddy. Survivez. »

Sans qu'elle puisse les retenir, ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, trempant son tee-shirt.

« Promettez le moi. »

« Je pourrais aussi vous mentir. »

« Vous ferez un bébé toute seule, la regarderez grandir et mourrez vieille fille, avec vos petits-enfants autour de vous. Sauf si elle devient lesbienne. »

Au travers ses larmes, un léger rire échappa sa gorge. Il sourit d'être parvenu une seconde à la distraire.

« Vous gaspillez notre oxygène. »

« Cuddy. »

« Je vous le promets. »

Elle souffla sa promesse dans le cou de l'homme et y pressa ses lèvres afin d'étouffer ses pleurs. Il resserra sa prise sur son bras. Lorsqu'il plaça un baiser délicat sur ses cheveux poussiéreux et souillés de sang, elle exhala un soupir fatigué et ferma les yeux.

Elle ne les rouvrit qu'au son d'appels, sans savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé. Elle ne ressentait que trop bien les effets du manque d'oxygène et se redressa avec difficulté. Depuis longtemps habituée à l'obscurité, elle promena son regard sur l'abri exiguë prodigué par des meubles renversés, recouverts par des pans de mur tombés. Elle plissa les yeux quand un rayon de lumière perça soudainement à travers les tonnes de gravas et de bois entourant leur refuge. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent. Elle se tourna vers House et le secoua doucement.

« On vient nous chercher. »

Les lèvres entrouvertes de la jeune femme ne laissèrent passer qu'un faible râle au lieu de l'exclamation qu'elle avait voulu forte.

« Les secours sont là. Ils vont nous sortir de là. »

Elle le secoua plus fort.

« House! »

Lorsqu'elle s'écarta de lui, sa tête retomba mollement contre son épaule.

« Non, non. House! »

Elle toussa et tourna la tête pour cracher du sang. Elle vint poser deux doigts tremblants dans son cou, s'ingéniant à trouver un pouls qui n'existait plus.

« House, je vous en prie. »

Elle se colla à lui, remplit ses poumons d'oxygène et, pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. S'évertuant à lui donner son souffle vital, elle cessa de se soucier des appels qui persistaient. Ses multiples essais furent vains et elle finit par reposer son front contre le sien. Ses larmes dessinèrent des coulées plus foncées sur ses joues sales. Elle se laissa glisser contre lui, appuya sa tête contre la sienne et ferma ses paupières. Elle fut vaguement consciente de l'éloignement des voix. Elle posa sa main sur la sienne, froide, et rouvrit les yeux. Elle prit une plus grande inspiration afin d'élever la voix.

« Ici! »

Elle porta sa main libre à sa gorge et toussa. Elle s'écarta de lui pour se mettre à quatre pattes. Elle promena ses mains autour d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses doigts se referment sur un long morceau de bois. Elle s'en saisit et rampa jusqu'au puit de lumière. Avec toute la force qui lui restait, elle souleva son bras et agita la canne de House à l'extérieur, tel un drapeau de reddition.

« Là! On a quelqu'un! »

Un sanglot l'agita toute entière en entendant ces mots. Elle fit l'effort de conserver la canne en hauteur jusqu'à ce qu'un visage se profile, lui cachant la lumière.

« On va vous sortir de là Miss. Reculez vous un peu pendant qu'on déblaie. »

Elle reprit sa position contre House, conservant la canne dans ses mains. Un peu plus loin, de nouveaux rayons de lumière émergèrent doucement, les uns après les autres. Elle se concentra sur le jeune homme qui continuait à lui parler plutôt que sur l'agitation qui parvenait vaguement à ses oreilles.

« Eh! Vous restez avec moi Miss. C'est quoi votre nom? »

« Cuddy. Dr Lisa Cuddy. »

« Oh, c'est vous la big boss alors? Je m'appelle Thomas Parker. Est-ce que vous êtes seule là-dessous, Dr Cuddy? »

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux.

« Lisa. »

« D'accord. Il y a quelqu'un avec vous, Lisa? »

_[ Céline Dion - My heart will go on ]  
_

Elle hocha la tête avant de réaliser qu'il ne la voyait probablement pas. D'une voix étranglée, elle souffla:

« Oui. Dr House. Il ne respire plus. »

Un silence lui répondit.

« On va s'occuper de lui. Maintenant Lisa, il faut que vous cachiez votre visage. »

« D'accord. »

Elle balaya ses larmes d'un revers de main et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de House. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et y enfouit son visage. Elle pressa fermement ses paupières l'une contre l'autre en entendant un éboulement de gravas. Elle sentit un nuage de poussière lui fouetter la peau puis la lumière l'entoura. Elle ne bougea pas. Le silence reprit place, plus lourd que jamais.

« Lisa. »

La voix douce du jeune homme la ramena à la réalité. Elle fut pourtant incapable de reprendre contenance, d'afficher son masque confiant de doyenne. Elle n'était plus que la directrice éplorée d'un hôpital en ruine. Elle resta prostrée contre le cadavre d'un homme qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer. Elle sentit une main ferme se poser sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête vers le jeune secouriste.

« On va vous sortir de là Lisa. »

Elle hocha faiblement la tête. Il la prit par la main et la releva. Elle se tourna vers le corps de House et il suivit son regard.

« On va le sortir d'ici. »

Elle hocha la tête, se pencha rapidement pour ramasser la canne échouée par terre et se hissa à l'extérieur avec l'aide d'un autre secouriste qui l'attrapa par la taille. Elle refusa qu'on l'emmène se faire examiner et resta au bord de la grotte qu'elle venait de quitter. Elle ne bougea que lorsqu'on lui demanda de se reculer. On descendit un brancard et avec l'aide d'un collègue, Tom Parker y hissa le corps. A plusieurs, ils parvinrent sans difficulté à sortir le tout. Elle les suivit alors qu'ils roulèrent le brancard jusqu'au parking où les secours s'étaient organisés.

Elle savait qu'il était trop tard pour lui.

Elle s'arrêta quand on le recouvrit d'un drap vert. La boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge la faisait souffrir. Elle crut que son cœur aussi s'était arrêté de battre. Elle ne bougea pas quand on l'emmena. Probablement avec les autres victimes dont les yeux s'étaient clos à jamais.

Elle laissa alors son regard embrasser la foule des blessés et des secouristes. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un groupe familier. Assis sur un brancard, Wilson avait un bras en écharpe et un pansement lui couvrait un œil. Cameron s'était assise sur le bord, dans les bras de Chase, dont un pied nu ne touchait qu'à peine le sol. Taub avait la tête entourée d'un bandage et avait posé un coude sur son bras croisé, se couvrant la bouche d'une main. En retrait, Thirteen, une main agrippant le bas de sa chemise, se tenait debout pendant qu'une jeune femme s'affairait sur son avant-bras. Elle préféra ne pas penser aux absents.

Elle s'avança doucement vers eux. Ils rivèrent leur regard sur elle. Elle semblait alors bien loin de la doyenne que tous respectaient et admiraient, avec ses vêtements déchirés, tachés de sang, sa peau recouverte de poussière, les larmes qui s'échappaient de ses yeux ternes. Elle tenait dans une main la précieuse canne de House. Tous froncèrent les sourcils en la voyant. Wilson se mit sur ses pieds. Croisant son regard interrogateur, elle se mit alors à pleurer. Il eut un moment d'inaction, surpris par les sanglots de sa patronne et choqué par ce qu'il venait de deviner. Il passa son bras valide autour de ses épaules et l'attira dans son étreinte. Les autres regardèrent la scène avec un nœud dans la gorge et, au fond d'eux, le même sentiment qu'une page avait brutalement été tournée. Le Princeton Plainsboro Hospital avait sombré, emmenant avec lui médecins et patients, inconnus et proches, collègues, amis et amours.

* * *

--- The End ---

Reviews? (L)

* * *


End file.
